


Childhood.

by Lizzielizzie12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Boyhood - Freeform, Childhood, Help, Kids, Layden (minor), M/M, Scalia (minor), Scisaac - Freeform, Stydia, Thiam, first fanfic in AO3, i still don't know how these thing works, morey, throughout the years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielizzie12/pseuds/Lizzielizzie12
Summary: Liam and Theo had been friends since they were 6. Theo had a secret crush on Liam and Liam was confused by his sexuality and in denial.This is the story about two young boys growing up together and slowly breaking away.Theo meeting the dread doctors and becoming an evil asshole, and Liam being an innocent puppy with anger issues that is also a werewolf.





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic on Ao3 so sorry if I did something wrong, idk how this works.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language and my writing sucks!
> 
> THEO IS 1 YEAR OLDER THAN LIAM AND TARA (Theo's sister) IS 3 YEARS OLDER THAN THEO!!! :))
> 
> This is an AU! There are still going to be some parts that happened in S5 and in 6a :3

Age: six 

Theo and Liam were walking down the street towards the park they alway go to. They aren't allowed to go alone but Theo's older sister Tara agreed to take them today, of course there was always a catch. 

Tara wants to go to the park because near the playground there's a basketball court, and her crush always play basketball on Saturdays. At first Tara was going by herself to the park, but her mother made her take Theo and Liam with her. She complained and disagree, but with one dirty look from her mother she quickly changed her mind and agreed.

"Okay guys lets get things straight. when we get there don't talk to me, bother me, or be around me, you got that?" Tara said with a stern look.

The both boys turn to look at her, Theo rolling his eyes and Liam looking confused, but kinda scared.

"Yeah we get it, right Liam?" Theo elbowed Liam, giving him a bright smile.

"Yeah, got it" Liam replied shyly.

Tara looked at them skeptically not sure whether to trust them or not. She shook her head and sighed, the playground is a bit far from the court anyways, far enough to not bother her or even be near her.

They walked for a little bit more until they arrive at their destination. Liam and Theo went rushing towards the swings and Tara towards the basketball court, where she could already see her crush playing with couple of friends.

Liam quickly got on the swings, trying to swing himself back and fort but failing, he didn't have enough strength to make the swing move with him. 

"Here, let me help you" Theo said, walking behind him and placing both hands on the back of Liam's.

"No theo I got this" Liam assured him, showing him he could but it was obvious he couldn't.

Liam pushed himself forward, but because he was a bit small, he struggled a little with keeping up with the rhythm.

Theo chuckled, watching the younger boy attempting to sway himself back and fort. He grabbed the swing chain with both of his hand and made it stop. 

A small whined escaped from Liam's mouth, "I can totally do it! It's just the swing is rusty" Liam pouted, crossing his arms.

"The swing is not that rusty, I don't see a lot of brown in the metal" Theo pointed out, shaking his head a little.

"How do you know? You barely even know what metal is" Liam accused him, furrowing his eyebrows and still pouting.

Theo tilted his head, "A solid material that is typically hard, shiny, malleable, fusible and ductile, with good electrical and thermal conductivity." Theo replied like if it's old news, giving Liam a small smirk at the end.

"And why is it used for" Liam said, now curious about the 'metal' thing that Theo is telling him.

"It depends, rare metal with high value like silver and platinum are used to make jewelry. Pipes, pins, bells and parts of bikes are made of metal too" Theo stated, shrugging like it was no big deal.

Liam jumped out of the swing, facing towards Theo before crossing his arms, "how do you know about all this? I bet Tara told you all of this." Liam said in a mocking voice at the end.

"Tara didn't, but my friend did. He's a mechanic and when he has time he teaches me about..." Theo hesitated for a moment, "about stuff and other things."

Liam looked at him skeptically, knowing his best friend he's sure that's not the entire true story. But because Theo is his best friend, Liam decided not to ask more questions and instead play tag with him.

Theo was relieved that Liam didn't push him to tell him more things about 'this' friend, and was even more relieved that he didn't brought it up on the rest of the day. Theo was more happy playing with Liam and didn't want him to be part of this whole mess Theo got into. 

But Theo was still a kid, and he was confused. He didn't know what was going on or what was going to happen. But theo is very sure he doesn't want to put Liam in any kind of danger, even if he's sure this kind of stuff isn't dangerous, they aren't dangerous.

It was getting dark and most of the kids in the playground were leaving to their houses before it gets too dark. Tara wasn't in the basketball court anymore, instead she was walking with her crush, Steven, towards the place where she left her little brother and his friend at.

"You should come next Saturday, couple of kids that lives near bukerban school are coming to play with us. It's a match and the winners gets a trophie my dad made" Steven said, smiling and shrugging.

"Of course! Uh-umm I mean yeah, yeah I'm definitely going to be here" Tara laughed awkwardly, whilst scratching the back of her neck.

"Cool! See you there" Steven grinned at her before he took off running towards where he lives.

Tara sighed dreamily, admiring him from afar, "Tara can we go now we're hungry" she turned around and saw her little brother standing in front of her with a big scowl on his face and his arms crossed.

Tara rolled her eyes, "whatever, we were going to leave anyways."

Theo huffed before he went and grabbed Liam by his hand, dragging him towards Tara whilst arguing with him about that it's time to go home.

Tara smiled a little, seeing her little brother happy and having a friend makes her feel good inside. Her brother is good at making friends and talking a lot, even with strangers, but he can never make a friend stay. And by stay, every friend Theo made in his life they always leave. It's like if they have a contract to be his friend for one or two days and then the next day they will leave and tell him mean stuff, make fun of him.

Tara is mean to him and they were always fighting, but they were times she rather make peace than watch her little bro unhappy. Of course she cares about him and she loves him, it's her brother for god sakes! But she has a different way of expressing her feelings, to be honest all the raekens does.

Tara watched how Liam and Theo began to walk towards their house, they were still holding hands and instead of arguing they were laughing. She chuckled and smirked before she started to walk right behind them, to give them privacy but close enough to watch over them.

They look cute together, indeed. Liam and Theo makes a good duo if you asked her. But there's something about their friendship that stands out to tara. She can't put a finger on it, but when she does it's better to keep it to herself, after all they're just kids.

The walk home was shorter than she expected, maybe she was thinking to much she didn't noticed they were already there. She made her way to the door and opened it with the keys her mother gave her. She looked back only to find Liam and Theo playing wrestling on the grass. A giggle escaped her mouth, but before more can escape, she quickly entered the house and dropped the keys in the small table near the entrance.

She run upstairs, rushing to get to her room. When she got there she took out her MP3 player and earbuds and laid down on her bed. She put on the earbuds and then played a random song in her mp3. 

She took out her journal and began to scribble down what happened today. It's like her diary, but tara thinks it's too girly so she just sticks with journal.

In the corner of her eyes she saw a weird looking machine person. The mechanical thing looked rusty and old, like if it came out of a Halloween movie, or it was just a teenager pulling a prank.

Tara turned her head towards the window, only to see nothing than the empty road and forest. She scooted a little to check on her brother and Liam, but they were still there tackling each other. 

Tara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She shrugged and shook her head, deciding to ignored what she saw and continue to write in her journal about talking with her crush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo, Tara and Liam goes on an adventure in the forest. Theo and Tara began to act weirdly and Liam is just a confused and kinda scared puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with summaries, so I don't know if I'm going to add summaries...
> 
> ANYWAYS! Sorry for not updating, I accidentally erased the chapter (that I wrote like 3000 words...I was really pissed off when it got erased) and I needed to re-write it and try to remember some parts of the story.
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for any mistakes.  
> :3

Age: Seven

 

"C'mon Theo! We're going to be late!" Liam shouted, standing outside of theo's house.

"I'm coming!" Theo yelled back.

Liam sighed impatiently. Today liam and theo were going to have an adventure in the woods. Their parents were eating lunch together in a fancy restaurant, they needed a break for taking care of little annoying troublemakers. 

Tara is going with them too, after all she's the one who's in charge and she's getting paid for looking after them. Tara doesn't want anything to happen to them or worse, she definitely doesn't want to loose both of them. So she agreed to go on this 'adventure' with Theo and Liam, she loves the outdoors anyway especially the forest.

Tara was already outside when Theo came rushing out of the house. He was holding a red backpack that looked like it was going to explode in any second because of how much stuff is in there, and he was also holding a weird walkie talkie machine with two big antennas.

"What you got there little bro?" Tara asked him, trying to hold back a laugh when she saw theo painted two black thick lines on his cheeks.

"If we're going to survive the outdoors, we need to be prepared for anything! You never know if wolfs are going to attack us" 

Liam gulped, "wolfs? Are they scary and have big sharp teeth?" 

"Yeah! And if they sense you're here they can jump on you and tear all of your guts out and eat you until your nothing!" Theo exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

Liam let out a small shriek.

Tara chuckled and shook her head, "Theo c'mon! Leave him alone. Don't worry Liam, there aren't any wolfs in beacon hills, nothing is going to get you when you're with me" Tara gave him a reassuring smile.

Liam gave Tara a weak smile, not knowing whether to believe her or not. 

"C'mon guys lets go!" Theo groaned, snapping Liam out of his thoughts.

Theo began jumping up and down impatiently,"Let's go on an adventure!" Theo said enthusiastically.

Liam and Tara giggled at theo's enthusiasm.

 

~*~

 

They walked in the forest for about ten minutes now, it was relaxing and peaceful, well peaceful enough for Tara. Liam and Theo were playing pretend, they were on a mission in a forest to catch the evil Doctor scientists that apparently is going to create an evil machine to eliminate all the pizza in the world.

Tara thought it was stupid, but she didn't say anything. She just smiled at them and laughed when they said and did something stupid.

"The 260bile catch something on the signal!" Theo exclaimed, turning towards Liam with wide eyes and a shocking expression.

"Quick let's hide!" Liam yelped, running towards the nearest bush and jumping on it, Theo following behind.

It was uncomfortable being in a bush full with leaves, sticks and probably some insects around, and even more uncomfortable when you're squished together with your best friend. But Liam didn't mind, he enjoyed theo's present and he was having a lot of fun playing with him.

Theo looked up at Liam's face, admiring how cute his face is and the beautiful blue doe eyes Liam has. "What you looking at?" Asked a confused liam.

Liam's voice snapped Theo back to reality, "huh? W-what?" 

"I said what are you looking at!?" Liam said, speaking more louder.

"N-nothing, i-it's nothing liam" Theo stutter, before he quickly jumped out of the bush.

Theo ended up in the other side of the forest, well the other side where the bush ends. Liam, after some seconds of thinking he got out of the bush where Theo went. He saw theo walking towards a beautiful bridge.

Underneath the bridge flowed a river, or a lake, whichever fits right. The bridge was a reddish brown color and it let to a small trail, probably to a clearing or something.

He watched as Theo slowly approach the bridge and stared at it, liam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

Theo didn't know what he was doing. He felt something pulling him towards the bridge, and he also felt like he seen it before, but couldn't put a finger to where and when. Theo walked slowly towards the edge of the bridge, ignoring Liam's yells and cries. 

He slowly brought his hand to the tip of the rail touching it gently, looking at it with a concentrated look, like he was figuring out why it was so special.

Liam shrieked when he saw that Theo was about to fall into the river. He sprinted over where theo was and pulled him back before he could fall and probably die.

When Liam pulled him, it snapped theo out of his trance. 

"what the heck! Theo are you okay?" Liam said worriedly, checking his arms and legs to see if there's any scratches or bruises.

Theo looked at Liam's eyes, getting lost in them like he always do, "yeah, yeah I'm okay" he reassured.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows, not believing him,"Are you sure? You were this close to fall in the river."

"Liam I'm fine, I just got distracted, leave it" Theo sighed before he pushed Liam away and stood up.

"We should find Tara, I think I'm ready to leave now."

Liam nodded sadly, "yeah, you're right, let's go."

 

Meanwhile, Tara was walking down a trail towards a weird clearing. Well it didn't count as a clearing, but there wasn't a lot of trees and instead there was a lot of grass.

Tara felt weird walking through this trail, she heard a weird noise coming from somewhere and something inside of her, told her to follow it.

At first she didn't noticed her legs started to move towards the direction of the noise. She realized what she was doing when Theo and his friend Liam came into her mind, and remembered that she left them where she previously was.

Tara shook her head and groaned. Snapping from the weird trance state she was, she turned around and ran towards where she last saw theo and liam playing.

When Theo and Liam went to the other side of the bush where they last saw Tara, they weren't expecting to be no one there. Both of them were sure that Tara was standing over some weird looking tree, gazing at a deer eating grass with it's young fawn.

Liam began to panic, "W-where's Tara?" He let out a small squeak.

"Maybe she went for a little walk? It's okay Liam she'll be back" Theo smile reassuringly.

Theo's smile calmed Liam a bit, he was still nervous and worried about Tara and getting lost and probably be eaten by wolfs, but with Theo here Liam felt safe. Not enough to be sure he's going to survive in the outdoors, but safe enough to feel warm and fuzzy.

Theo tried to talk to Liam about anything, he was trying to distract him and not worried too much. Liam wasn't very sure he was going to ever calm down, until Tara is here and ready to take him home, but he appreciated Theo's effort on calming him down, and that make him feel a little better.

Seven minutes past and both of the boys heard crunching leaves and heaving breathing coming towards their direction.

"Is it wolfs!" Liam trembled, whilst looking for a place to hide.

"No no it's not wolfs, it's my sister!" Theo exclaimed, jumping up from his sitting position and running over towards his sister.

"Tara where were you! I thought the evil Doctor scientist got you!" Theo scolded, before he cross his arms and pouted angrily.

"Don-don't sweat it...lil bro! I-I'm okay..." Tara said panting, almost out of breath.

"I'm glad that you're fine, but can we go home now, I'm scared" Liam whimpered. He looked down at his feet and played with the hem of his shirt.

Tara nodded, still trying to regain the air for her lungs. 

The three of them started to walk towards the Raeken's house. Liam's parents are supposed to pick him up from Tara and Theo's house later. Most of the walk was silent, neither of the three of them wanted to speak, and there was really nothing to talk about. Theo was still confused about what happened out there in the bridge, he didn't understand why he was lured to it nor he couldn't comprehend why he remembers seeing it. 

Tara was thinking about that noise. Of course she's confused why she followed it, but even more confused why here body instantly went to it before she could even process what was happening, but something inside of her new why that happened. Her suspicions are kinda high and it's a stupid possibility, but that thing she saw outside her window one year ago still haunts her in her dreams.

That rusty, robot machine follows her everywhere she goes. She sees it in the hallways of school, behind the bleachers at the soccer field, and even when she closes her eyes.

She knows that's something stupid to accuse of, and that the thing she saw was just a figment of her imagination and she's probably going insane. 

Tara shook her head and sighed, deciding to forget about it and just agree that she's crazy, she dropped the dumb topic and grabbed Theo's hand. 

Even if that thing she saw is real or fake, she's not risking watching another person in her life die or at least in danger. It's wrong to think about that, but what she learned today is that to never, ever! go to the forest again.

 

The three of them arrived at the house, just in time to see Tara and Theo's mom car parked in the driveway. Liam's parent got out first, Mrs. Dunbar was holding a little takeout bag and Mr. Dunbar was doing something with his phone.

"Mom! Dad!" Liam yelled excitedly, running towards his mom and giving her a big hug.

"My baby! Did you have fun today?" Mrs. Dunbar asked Liam, smiling at him fondly.

"Yeah! Me and Theo played that were spy's in a secret mission to stop evil doctors scientists!" Liam beamed.

Mrs. Dunbar laughed, turning around to face her husband that is now behind her. She smirked at him and gave him a small nod. 

Tara walked towards them, giving them a awkward smile, "hi Mrs. and Mr. Dunbar I hope you had a nice evening, Liam behaved very good, he's a good sport."

Theo ran up to Liam and raised his hand, Liam gave him a high five. "You should come tomorrow to my house, I found some awesome rocks that can be our treasure!"

Liam looked up to her mom, giving her the best puppy eyes and pout. 

Mrs. Dunbar chuckled and nodded, bringing her hand to her son's cheek and caressing it softly.

"She said yes!" 

"Cool! See you tomorrow Li" Theo said, before he gave Liam a quick hug and ran towards his house.

Liam watched Theo enter his house and closed the door. He stared the door with a small grin, he waved at the spot that Theo used to be.

"Liam honey, get in the car please" his mother told him. 

Liam ran towards a black, new-looking jeep that is next to Theo's mom car and got in. He watched as his dad and mom hopped in, and his dad started the car.

He looked out the window and watched how theo's house was getting smaller and farther away each second, he sighed sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not that great but I tried! I already have the third chapter finished, so maybe I'm going to publish it later! (Or when I have time) :))


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been updating because I been busy and I don't have Internet :((
> 
> I'm going to update every Saturdays, and if I can't, then I'm going to update on Sunday's :3
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is shitty! I wrote this when I was traveling to Corpus Christi. And I also got car sick so...yeah

Age: Eight

"This are cool Li! Especially the ones with the arrows!" Theo beamed.

"I know right! My mom said if I behave this weekend she's going to buy me the triple x ones" Liam gushed.

Theo looked at Liam in awe. He felt a bit jealous that Liam got a lot of gifts for christmas, and he's going to get even more for just behaving good. 

In Theo household, things went downhill for the family. Theo's dad lost his job and started to drink again, his mom never returns to the house, and when she does she's either high and brings a men with her or she comes too late and is drunk. 

The only thing Theo has right now is Tara. Tara is trying her best to be brave and strong for her little brother, but even she is breaking day by day and doesn't know when she's going to fully break.

 

Today, Theo woke up from hearing people screaming downstairs. He learned that when his parents are like that, it's best to not interrupt and instead hide. Theo didn't felt like hiding today and Tara wasn't home to defend him, so he snuck out of his house and went to Liam's. Christmas was 3 weeks ago but he hasn't seen Liam for maybe 5 weeks. With a box in his hand he went to the front porch and knocked on his door.

And that's how he end up in Liam's bedroom, exchanging gifts and hearing liam brag about his new toys and stuff he got for Christmas.

"What you get Theo?" Liam asked, after he stopped bragging about his new video game.

"I-I uh...umm" Theo stutter, hesitating for a moment. "I d-didn't get anything for Christmas" Theo whispered.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "what? Can you speak more louder?" 

Theo sighed, feeling the anger bubbling inside of him. "I said, I DIDN'T GET ANYTHING FOR CHRISTMAS!" Theo snapped, screaming at Liam's face whilst standing up from the bed.

Liam looked at Theo shocked. He felt upset that his best friend just screamed at him, but also because theo's parents didn't gave him anything in that special day. 

Liam didn't know what to say, he looked up to Theo and saw him looking down at his feet with his shoulders hunched. Liam stood up and walked towards him, noticing the small tears forming in theo's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Liam said sadly, bringing his hand up to touch theo's shoulder.

Theo flinched at the small gesture. "Liam it's okay, it's not your fault." 

And it wasn't really Liam's fault. Theo's parents can take the blame for forgetting what day it is and not buying gifts for their children on Christmas Eve, but it's a bit too far when you forget your child birthday.

Tara turned 12 three weeks ago. At first Tara and Theo thought their parents were too busy and drunk to remember the special day, but days past and Tara started to doubt it.

Theo didn't like seeing Tara sad and unhappy, so he went to his friends house and asked them if they can give him money. Theo's friend denied to give him money at first, but Theo told them he would do anything for at least 50 dollars. 

They looked at theo emotionless, because you can't really tell if they making an expression or not. But Theo managed to convinced them and agreeing to give him the money he needed to buy a gift for Tara and Liam.

Theo didn't know what he needed to do to repay them, the only thing his friends told him was to 'wait till' ten', before they left in a weird room where Theo wasn't allowed to go in there yet.

Theo didn't put a lot of thought into it. His friends are strange and mysterious, the first thing he learned is not to ask too much questions and keep his mouth shut, or else they'll be consequences. 

Theo didn't like the consequences, so when he received the fifty dollars, he just say his thank you's and got out of the place very quickly. He went to a store and bought gifts for Tara and Liam that he thought they would really like, and he was right.

Tara's gift was a top she was eyeing when they both went to the mall. Unfortunately, Tara didn't have enough money to buy it, and the money she had was for food and other groceries. Theo also bought her a small plushie of a bear, Tara loves bear and he saw a cute bear in the toy aisle sitting all alone and it wasn't that expensive.

For Liam though, he kinda guessed that Liam's parents were going to go all over the whole 'buying too much stuff for our kid to spoiled him more' thing, so he decided to get Liam a plushie of a wolf. It wasn't huge nor small, it was a perfect size for Theo and it was really special too. 

Theo was left with only seven dollars to spend. He didn't know what else to buy with little money left, so he bought a cheap black sweater to keep him warm and some chips to threat himself as a reward.

 

Theo had managed to calm himself down. He apologized to Liam for snapping at him and screaming at his face, and Liam apologized too for bringing the whole gift topic.

Theo walked towards the bed and sat down, underneath him was the gift he brought Liam. Theo picked up the gift and handed it over to him, expecting Liam to open it.

Liam took the gift from Theo and sat down on the floor. He began to unwrapped it eagerly, wanting to know what his best friend bought him for Christmas.

"It isn't much...I was in a low budget" Theo shrugged awkwardly, whilst scratching the back of his neck.

Liam picked up the wolf from the box and admire it. He hugged it tightly before he got up and ran towards Theo, giving him a big hug.

"Thank you theo! It's the best Christmas gift ever!" Liam beamed, hugging Theo tightly.

Theo smiled, also hugging Liam tightly and enjoying this little moment they're having. They stayed like that for some minutes until Liam broke the hug, running towards his closet and got out a box with blue wrapping paper and a green bow. Liam walked towards Theo with the box in his hand, handing it to him and asking him to excitedly to open it.

Theo eyed the box, curiosity got to him and he began to unwrapped the box. He opened it and got surprised when he saw what was inside the box. Liam (or Liam's parents) bought Theo a new video console with two games aside. They also bought him a superman sweater that didn't look cheap.

"My mom won a lot of money in an event, so I told her to buy you a console for you to play games at home! And I also convinced her to buy you a sweater, I thought it would look good on you" Liam said sheepishly.

Theo smiled warmly at him, before he touched the fabric of the sweater with this thumb, feeling how soft and warm it is. "Thank you Li, it's the best Christmas present ever!." 

Liam face lit up, giving Theo a wide smile. "You also have a new video game console too, let's use yours first" Theo said, before a small smirked appeared in his face.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "but it's the- I mean yeah, let's play!" 

Theo grinned at him and sat down on the floor, facing Liam's tv and waiting for him to put a game. Both boys spend their small late Christmas in Liam's room, playing video games until Mrs. Dunbar called both of them that it was time to eat.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update :o 
> 
> It must be your lucky day! 
> 
> I haven't updated in, probably weeks or days so...I made another chapter :3

Age: Nine  
Theo and Liam had some few months without seeing each other. Theo spend day and night with his friends down at the tunnels, returning home late at night or never. Liam and Tara got concerned with theo's behavior and disappearance during most days.

Theo attitude got a bit bitter and snarky. He acted like the bad boys you see in those high school movies. Theo also started to bring his walls up and keeping all his secrets from the ones he loves. He didn't let anyone in, not even his best friend and sister. 

Liam didn't like the new Theo, he misses his old Theo. The Theo who played games with him, go on adventures and make messes in their house. Liam also misses the old times they used to have together. When they snuck out of their houses to see each other and just enjoy each other company, he misses all the little crazy things they used to do, even the little fights they had. But they always made up the next day, giving each other flowers or small presents whilst they were in the park, in the forest or even in their bedrooms, cuddling on the hard floor or grass.

Liam would do anything to have at least one day with the old Theo. And that also counts for Tara, Tara misses his little brother, and she's very worried about him.

 

Right now, Liam is currently in his bedroom doing homework. When he was about to give up on his math worksheet, there was a knock on his window.

Liam turned around to face his window, gasping in surprise at seeing his visitor. Theo was outside his window, knocking again and trying hard not to fall.

Liam immediately went running towards his window, opening it and letting Theo in. Theo got inside the room, looking around the place and admiring it, it's been long since he's been in this room.

Liam in the other hand was shocked. He eyed Theo up and down, surprised and a bit flushed at what's in front of him.   
His best friend was wearing a white shirt with a leather jacket. He had black jeans and white converse.

Theo saw Liam checking him out, a small chuckle escape his lips before he smirked. "It's been long since I saw you, wanted to see if you're okay."

Theo's voice snapped Liam back to reality, making him look at Theo's beautiful blue eyes. He felt his stomach turned. "Y-yeah a lot of time, and I-I'm f-fine why?" Liam stammered.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to check...and see you I guess" Theo smirked, before he crossed his arms.

Liam nodded, feeling very awkward and insecure. They stood there for some minutes, not knowing what to say or do. 

Given that time, Liam started to think. He wasn't sure what was going on, he felt a new feeling he never experience before. Like right now, he felt himself blushing by just looking at his best friend, and there was a weird feeling in his stomach when he saw Theo for the first time since the last time he saw him. He didn't know why, but there was just something about Theo that make him want to hide in the corner and stay there, probably for ever.

Liam snapped back to reality again, when he saw Theo moving closer to him. 

He flinched when Theo placed his hand on his shoulder, but Theo didn't remove it and Liam didn't wanted him to. 

"I should get going Li, but before I go I want you to promise me something" Theo said sternly. 

Liam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but nodded his head anyway. "I want you to promise me that you'll never going to go out in the woods, like ever" Theo said, looking at Liam directly in the eyes.

Liam saw how serious Theo was, so he nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"No Liam! I want you to said it aloud, I don't want you to go alone in the woods, not even with anyone, do you understand me!" Theo raised his voice, seriousness laced in it.

"I promise Theo, but why don't you-" before Liam could finish, Theo cut him off mid sentence.

"Liam just trust me, do you trust me?" Theo asked, his voice going softer.

Liam looked at Theo's eyes, he melted right away by looking at them. "Of course I trust you T, I promise I'm not going there no matter what." 

Theo sighed,"thanks Liam, take care and be careful. Don't trust anyone and Thank you, for being my best friend and for everything." 

Liam looked at Theo confused, he didn't know what was going on with Theo, but it make him panic when Theo finished his strange sentence.

"Theo what's going on? Your scaring me" Liam voice quivered.

Theo didn't say anything back. He just walked towards the window and opened it, sliding out the window carefully. Before he closed the window, Theo open his mouth to speak, but nothing came out and instead he whispered something under his breath. He quickly climb down and jogged off to the forest, going somewhere unknown.

Liam didn't catch what he said, he just watched how quickly Theo closed the window and left. Liam stood there confused and a bit sad. He didn't know what just happened, he was confused and scared.

He hoped Theo didn't got into any trouble, and he hoped he would be okay. But what Liam really hoped was that Theo would come tomorrow through his window, and they would both play video games in Liam's console.

But unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter because I'm feeling nice :3
> 
> I'm going to rant super quickly, and my rant is: I HATE SPOILED KIDS, THEY SHOULD LEARN HOW TO RESPECT PEOPLE. PARENTS ARE DOING AN AWFUL JOB! (Like I know they're their kids but, jeez! At least teach them how to have manners and respect people. You know, it's not normal to go around hitting people with a shoe 

Age: Nine

Liam couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned and move around his bed but sleep couldn't get to him. 

To be honest, Liam was super worried about Theo. Theo was acting strange when he came to visit him, and that made him nervous. 

Liam didn't know why, but something inside of him kept telling him that Theo was in danger. He felt that something was going to happen to Theo, and Liam didn't like that feeling.

And Liam wasn't the only one.

Tara was also having trouble sleeping, but not because she was worried about his brother. Like she was, but her dreams was also part of why she couldn't sleep. Tara keep seeing weird shadows in her room, and when she closes her eyes, all she can see is a river under a bridge.

But the smell of blood clouded her nostrils, and that definitely didn't help. She already got up a lot of times to check where's the smell of blood coming from. But she's never seems to finds any track of blood, or a bloody person, or even a blood stain anywhere. 

She also already checked if she was having a nose bleed, but there wasn't any blood in her nose. 

Tara fully accepted she wasn't going to sleep, so she got up from her bed, slipped on her slippers and climb out of the window. 

Tara didn't know where she was going, she just felt something pulling her towards the woods. She grabbed on her purple sweater tightly, it was freezing outside, but not enough for it to snow. 

She kept walking for what felt hours, until she felt something stop her. In the distance, she saw Theo standing on a bridge, looking down at the river. Tara furrowed her eyebrows and went towards her brother, curious to why he was here at midnight but also because she was worried about him.

When she reach her brother, she didn't say anything. She had a lot of things to say to him, but she couldn't make her mouth produce a single word. Instead of speaking, Tara stood there with him, watching the river flow and sparkle under the moonlight.

"Why are you here?" Theo's voice make Tara snapped back to reality and made her looked at him.

Tara looked at his brother confused, "why are you here?" 

Theo didn't say anything for some seconds, before he sighed and shook his head. "I like going here, it makes me feel relaxed." 

Tara nodded her head slowly, skeptical of what her little brother said. 

They stood there for some minutes more, admiring how beautiful the river is and enjoying the time they have together. 

Theo cleared his throat, turning around to face anything but her sister's face. "I'm really sorry Tara." Theo said, his voice breaking a little.

"Oh no Theo, it's okay! You don't have to be sorry" Tara reassured.

"I have too, I been gone a lot without telling you where I'm going. I'm sorry, I just need some time alone" Theo sighed, looking back down at the river again, feeling tears starting to form in his eyes.

Tara shook her head, a shaky sigh escaped her lips. "I should be mad at you, I should be yelling and screaming and scolding you. But I'm not going to, I should be sorry too, I wasn't there when you needed help, I also needed space too that I forgot I have a little brother to take care of." 

Theo tensed for some seconds, before he relaxed again and huffed. "Tara I love you, I really really love you ." Theo said, turning around to look at his sister directly in the eyes. 

"I love you too Theo, you're my baby bro" Tara smiled sadly at him.

Theo quickly turned around, walking behind Tara and hugging her waist. Tara placed her hands on top of Theo's, leaving them there for awhile. Theo kissed her back before he lifted his head and tried hard not to let out a sob.

"I'm sorry" Theo whispered, before he pushed her off the bridge and watched his sister drown on the river.

Theo leaned on the bridge, watching his sister drown and freeze to death. He already knows that the river was freezing, he did this on purpose. They told him to push her off and then steal her heart. 

Before Theo actually went towards her and get her heart, he wanted to see his sister one more time, before he commits the awful act he's about to do. But to be fully honest, Theo felt numb.

He slowly walked down the bridge, towards the river. He grabbed Tara by her sweater, and bring her towards him. Tara was too weak to defend herself, and she didn't know how to. Tara was shocked and confused of why her brother was trying to kill her, she didn't know how to react.

Theo placed his hand on Tara chest, trying his best not to get himself wet. He closed his eyes and sighed, before he ripped his sister heart out of her chest.

The feeling was disgusting. There was blood all over his arm and clothes, and the water was starting to turn into a dark red color. With Theo clean hand, he pushed Tara into the river again, before he walked towards the bridge again.

He leaned on the bridge, holding softly his sister heart, Theo didn't wanted to harm it or to destroy it. Theo watched how his sister slowly died because of hypothermia and the loss of blood, and heart.

It would be wrong to say that Theo didn't even felt sad about killing his sister, he felt numb. Theo didn't know what he was doing, his friends brainwashed him into thinking stuff that wasn't exactly sane or safe. 

He stood there for awhile, watching his sister lifeless body float on the river. He eyed her one more time before he left the forest, going towards the sewers and down into the tunnels.

When Theo got there, he went directly towards the lab and to his friends, he walked slowly towards them and gave them his sister heart.

"Success" they replied with a rusty robotic voice.

Theo smirked mischievously, he felt something inside of him die. He felt his heart slowly going numb until he didn't feel anything, he just felt nothing.

Theo's friends told him to lay on a metal table, and get himself prepared for the surgery. They were going to replace his heart with his sister, apparently it was a test for something. They didn't wanted to tell Theo what's exactly the test is about, but the only thing he knew is that he passed it.

 

Theo didn't remember a lot of what happened during the surgery. They drugged him and made him fall asleep, but when he woke up he didn't felt right. He looked at his right and saw a heart, his heart.

Theo didn't seemed amused by it. He know he had his sister heart inside of him, and for Theo it was kinda a big deal. They told him that his sister will follow him everywhere he goes, because he now has his sister's heart in him. Theo took that as good news and felt a bit relief that he still has a piece of Tara with him.

Before Theo left the tunnels, Theo asked his friends what is going to happened with his sister remains. At first they didn't reply, they were to busy doing something with Theo's heart. Until one of them spoke and told Theo that they already took care of it.

Theo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but didn't think nothing of it and instead left the lab, going on a quick little errand.

 

~*~

 

 

Liam was in his room playing video games, when he heard the sirens of a police car. 

Curiosity got the best of him, so he dropped his controller and went rushing towards his window. What he saw outside shocked him, he really wasn't expecting to see the police cars and an ambulance parked outside of Theo's house.

Liam began to panic, he quickly got out of his room and ran towards the kitchen. He saw his mom talking on the phone with someone, and his dad was sitting in a chair with a bottle of beer in one of his hand, and the newspaper in the other.

"Mommy, why are they police cars outside of Theo's house?" Liam asked shakily.

Mrs. Dunbar mumbled something on the phone before she hanged up and turned towards Liam. His mother had a frown on her face, and there was some few tears threatening to fall.

"Honey, there was-look it's really-" Mrs. Dunbar sighed.

Liam looked at her mother confused, before he went up to her and gave her puppy eyes. Liam wanted to know what was happening, he needed to. His best friend lives in that house, he didn't want anything to happen to Theo.

Liam frowned, "Please mom, I can handle it."

Mrs. Dunbar nodded before she took a deep breath, "Sweetie, something happened in the night with Theo's sister. S-she, baby she's in a better place now." Mrs. Dunbar sniffled.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows, giving his mom a confused look. "What do you mean in a better place now? Where did she go?"

Liam's dad rolled his eyes and scoffed, "She's dead, someone killed her and now she's dead." 

Liam's eyes went wide and he gasped.

Mrs. Dunbar looked at her husband with a death glare, before she shook her head and sighed. "Honey I'm sorry, I talked Theo's mom. She told me she hasn't seen Theo anywhere and he hasn't returned."

Liam started to shake his head rapidly in denial. Theo couldn't been dead, he couldn't! He knows Theo is alive, he's probably just lost or he's sad and went to his favorite place every time he needs to be left alone.

Liam vision went hazy. He heard his mom called his name but her voice was ringing in his ears. He saw his dad getting up and walked towards him, but his figure was a bit blurry. Liam let out a sob and he ran towards his room. Slamming the door hard and locking it, he needed some time alone.

He jump on his bed and hugged his pillow. Theo can't be dead, he was always so strong and brave. Liam knew Theo could defend himself, he wasn't stupid.

Some few minutes past and Liam was drifting off to sleep, until he heard a tap on his window. At first he ignored it until there was another tap, and then another, and then there was a knock.

Liam quickly stood up and walked cautiously towards the window. If there was a murder on the loose, liam didn't wanted to be the next victim.

When he got closer, there was a rolled up paper stuck in the edge of his window. Liam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and tilted his head. He opened the window and grabbed the rolled up paper.

He unfolded and looked at the paper.

It was a drawing of some weird rusty, brown robots. There were three of them and at the bottom it spelled:

Dread Doctors

Liam flipped the paper and found a little note written at the very edge of the paper. Liam scan over it before he began to read it.

I'm not going to be around much anymore, but it's okay! I'm going to send you letters and notes now and then. But promise you won't tell anyone, and please don't write back. I can't get your notes and you can't know where I live. Good luck and take care Li <3

T.R.

Liam smiled when he realized who wrote this note. Liam was right all along, Theo wasn't dead, he was just somewhere else. 

He wanted to write back, but he then remembered that he can't. Theo told him not to, and Liam didn't know where Theo was at.

He smiled to himself and saved the paper under his pillow. Liam felt exhausted, he didn't have the energy to find a place where he can hide all the notes. He rather find something tomorrow, but right now Liam wants to sleep.

He went to his bed and got on. He tucked himself under his blanket and fixed his pillow. Liam closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start to explain...UNEDITED! Sorry For Mistakes.
> 
> Sorry for not updating this Saturday, I went to a sleepover and I didn't got home until Monday, and then I got sick :((
> 
> But where I live is flu season, so that didn't surprise me...
> 
> Anyways! Sorry for the shitty chapter, I didn't have time and I just rush through this. But please take note that some couple of chapters may be a bit boring, but I'm trying to explain Liam's life and the drama and mess he's going to go through...so yeah! 
> 
> ENJOY!! :3

Age: Ten

Liam was sitting on a bench outside of school eating a sandwich. It was lunch time and kids could eat inside or outside. But Liam decided to eat outside of the school just to enjoy nature, and he rather be by himself today.

Since Theo disappearance, Liam didn't have any other friends to hang out with. But he didn't care to be honest, he enjoys being by himself and he doesn't want to make any new friends, until now.

Liam didn't notice a boy walking towards him, that was until the unknown boy began to speak. "Hi, my name is Mason" the boy introduced himself with a big smile on his face.

Liam looked at Mason confused, "umm, I'm Liam?" He said, but it came out more as a question.

"Can I sit here?" Mason asked, pointing to an empty space besides Liam.

Liam nodded slowly, still confused as why this boy wanted to sit next to him, or even talk to him.

He watched as Mason grinned happily and sat next to him. He placed his blue, superman lunchbox on his lap and opened it. Taking out, what it looks like, a ham and cheese sandwich with a bit of mustard dripping out on the side.

Mason took a bite out of his sandwich, before he turned around to look at Liam. "Why are you sitting all alone?" He asked Liam, his voice a bit muffled because of the piece of sandwich his chewing.

Liam raised an eyebrow, "umm, because I want to be alone."

Mason furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh, but why? Being alone sucks! It's not fun being by yourself."

Liam started to get a bit annoyed by this Mason boy, "because I rather be alone, and I don't have any friends to hang out with."

It was true that Liam didn't have any more friends to talk to or hang out with. Ever since theo disappearance, Liam didn't have anyone anymore. Theo was his only friend, and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Well, I can be your friend?" Mason asked excitedly. Liam wanted to reject his offer, but when he saw the excitement Mason had on his face, Liam felt bad. So he agreed instead.

"Um, sure? That be cool" Liam shrugged, but gave him a sweet smile.

Mason face lit up, "Really?! That's amazing! For a second I thought you were going to say no, because of that face your made before." Saying that, Mason frowned a little, but that frown was quickly replaced by a grin.

Liam laughed awkwardly and shook his head, "No, I was just thinking. Of course I want to be your friends Jason" Liam gave him a fake smile.

Mason furrowed his eyebrows, "it's Mason."

Liam almost spit out his juice, he quickly laughed awkwardly again and gave Mason an apologetic smile, "haha sorry Mason, I have a lot of things going on in my head right now."

Mason raised an eyebrow, "sure, it's okay! But aren't you too young to be stressing out?" Mason asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

Liam was about to answer no, until he stopped. Mason had a point, he was too young to be stressing over stuff. But how did Mason know Liam was stressed? Was Liam doing a horrible job at being happy and at ease? Or was Mason just too good at reading expressions?

Liam didn't know, but now he also didn't know what to answer to his question. So he just shrugged it off and gave Mason a small smile, Liam didn't wanted to give him an answer to be honest.

 

 

 

 

Hours past, and Liam and Mason were talking non stop.

Liam did felt a bit lonely, so he decided to try and get to know this Mason boy, and it was worth it.  
They spend all school day just talking about everything, Liam and Mason did have some stuff in common and they both like video games. Liam still felt a bit weird making a new friend, but he's sure Theo would be okay with it. Speaking of Theo, Liam can't wait to write him a note telling him all about his new friend Mason.

Liam already wrote Theo like thousands of notes already. And he knows Theo received them, becuase Liam always finds a roll up drawing stuck on his window with a check mark, weird symbol or a happy face.

Liam always expects Theo to write back, but Theo did make it clear he couldn't and he doesn't want too. Liam felt a bit upset that it was just him putting an effort of sending notes, but every time Liam find the rolled up paper Theo send, he's not even sad anymore. He's happy that at least Theo reads his notes or at least Theo does take some time to send him notes.

After school ended, Liam and Mason waited for their parents together.

Mason left first, seeing an old grey truck pulling up in the parking lot in front of them. Mason told Liam that was his dad, before he side hug him and told him "see you tomorrow."

Liam waited for minutes until his mom finally arrived. He quickly got up and ran towards the car, opening it and climbing inside before he shut the door.

When he finished putting on his seatbelt, he turned around and look at his mom, his mom looked kinda like a mess.

Even though it looked like she fixed her makeup, she still had some mascara stained in her eyes and her eyes were red and puffy.

Liam's mom sniffed a little before she began to speak, "Hey honey! How was school" her voice came out croaky, even though she was trying to sound cheerful.

Liam looked at his mom confused, "Fine mom, I made a new friend." Liam replied, feeling a bit awkward telling her this.

Mrs. Dunbar smiled, "That's great sweetie, I will love to meet him someday."

"Yeah, someday." Liam mumbled.

Mrs. Dunbar was about to say something, until she closed her mouth and turned her attention toward the road. She started the car and began to drive back home.

 

When they got home, Liam immediately got out of the car and went upstairs, towards his room. He ran towards his closet and pulled out a box where he hid all the notes. Liam lifted the lid and got out a piece of paper that he had written stuff yesterday.

He rolled it up and walked to his window. He opened it and stuck the piece of paper in the corner of the window, where there's a small dent.

Satisfied with his work, he returned to the box and hid it again in the closet.

He grabbed his backpack and went to sit down in his desk. He pull out all of his homework and began to do it. Liam didn't know what else to do, so why not finished some homework while he waits for dinner. If there's even dinner, last thing Liam heard about his mom were the sounds of sobs coming out of her room.

Liam wanted to check on her, but decided not to. He didn't wanted to get in trouble and his mom needed space. Actually, he was the one who needed space.

Liam spent all night finishing homework, when he finished he climbed into bed and fell asleep. Liam went to sleep without eating. Because there wasn't any food, any mom or any dad who could make dinner.


	7. Chapter Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED! Sorry For Mistakes.
> 
> !!TRIGGER WARNING!!
> 
> Yep, this chapter has some few touchy stuff. I don't know if it's that bad but still, trigger warning!
> 
> I was going to do a double update next week, but for some reason I changed my mind so I decided to do it today :3
> 
> Take note that the events that are going to happen in this chapter needs to happen, because this will affect Liam in the future! And yes I felt bad writing this chapter (my poor baby) but still...
> 
> ENJOY! ;))

Age: Eleven

Liam and Mason got very close. They end up being best friends and they always did everything together.

Right now, Liam and Mason are currently walking home from school. Liam found out that Mason lives close to his house, just some few streets far but it's close enough for them.

When they arrived at Liam's house, Mason said his goodbyes and proceeded to walked towards his house. Liam opened the door to his house and walked in, he didn't know if he's dad was home but if he was, he didn't wanted to make any noise.

His dad became abusive after some months. He began to drink and every time he's drunk and angry, Liam seems to be in the way. Sometimes Liam goes to school with a purple eye or a busted lip, the teachers and the principle asked him about the bruises. But Liam always tell them that he plays karate, and because he's bad at it, he always end up getting hurt. Of course that's a lie, but Liam really didn't wanted to tell them the truth.

Slowly and carefully, Liam went up to his room and when he got there, he entered the room and quietly closed the door. 

He turned around and noticed a small note stuck in the window. He walked towards it and opened the window. He grabbed the note and looked at it confused, before he began to read it.

Hey Li, 

I know I said I couldn't write you back, but now I can! I really don't know what to write but I'm going to start sending you notes too.   
Oh and I'm glad that you made a new friend, but I hope he doesn't replace me. Don't forget I'm your best friend.   
Good luck with school and stay safe kiddo <3

T.R.

 

Liam smiled at the note.

Theo was finally sending him notes, and that cheered up Liam. He wished he could tell Theo about his abusive dad, but he was scared Theo might say or do something that will get him in trouble.

Liam tried telling his mom, but it has been days since Liam saw his mother. She was always at work, and when her shifts are over, she would go somewhere else. At first Liam was sad that his own mother couldn't be there for him, but weeks past and he started to get used to it. 

He learned that when his father is yelling horrible things to him, to accept it. And when his father begins to hit him, to suck it up and wait till it's over.  
Liam knows some of those awful words aren't true, but there's always a little voice in his head that tells him otherwise.

The only escape he has is by cutting, but Liam is afraid that he's to young and might accidentally cut through a vein. He doesn't want to die, he really doesn't. But sometimes, he can't help to wonder if his family life's would be better without him.

Liam smiled at the note one more time, before he walked towards his desk and put the note next to his journal. 

Liam sat down on his black wheel chair, then he scooted a bit closer to the desk and picked up a pencil. He began to write a letter to Theo. 

Dear Theo,

That sounds cheesy huh? I missed you, you know. I still don't understand why you can't visit me, even for just one day. I want to see that stupid face of yours and just...I don't know, hear your voice again?  
Does that sound more cheesy?

I saw that small note you send me when I was in class, and to answer your question: yes Theo, I'm okay. I already told you that the bruises was just from karate, nobody is harming me okay. Anyways how did you know I had a black eye? Did you saw me? Were you stalking me, you creep!

Haha, anyways! Mason will never replaced you okay, your my number one best friend and I don't care how cheesy or cliché or whatever it sounds, but you're always going to be my best friend and I will never replace you for anyone. 

Still miss you dork, please come home :(  
Sincerely   
L. 

Liam watched as a tear fall from he's cheek on to the paper, wetting the middle part of his writing. 

Liam didn't noticed he was crying, he doesn't even know why. But he can feel his eyes getting watery and a sob wanting to escape from his mouth.

He quickly wiped his eyes and rolled up the paper. He got up and went running towards his window, he opened it and stuck the rolled up paper on the dent of the window.

He closed the window and watched outside, watching the beautiful neighborhood. In front of his house was where the Raeken family used to live, but now another family bought the house and is currently living there. 

Liam remember the days when he used to go to theo's house, when they used to play pirates or secret agents. That one time they sneak in Tara's room and looked through her underwear drawer. Tara's underwear looked exactly how Liam's granny underwear is. 

He remembered how angry and red Tara was, how she was going to murder them. But in the end, Tara laughed it out and began to make jokes about it too. 

Liam misses the Raeken's, and it's a bummer how the family ended up. Tara was murder, Mr.Raeken is in jail and Mrs. Raeken committed suicide because both of her children were gone. 

Liam doesn't know if that's the true story, but he heard half of the neighborhood talking about it, and the news 'confirmed' it. 

Liam moved away from the window and went downstairs, towards the kitchen. He felt hungry, and that's rational because he hasn't eaten all day. 

He opened the fridge and got out some leftovers tacos and a soda. He then went to the microwave and put the tacos inside of it. He closed the microwave door and when he was about to put the timer, he heard a door open and close.

He turned around to saw his dad walking towards him, holding a bottle of beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He stopped in the middle of the kitchen and opened his mouth to speak. "Aren't you going to press the timer?" He asked, his voice a bit raspy and low.

Liam nodded and turned towards the microwave again. He put the timer for 3 minutes and pressed start. 

"Good boy." Mr. Dunbar said, before he yanked Liam onto the ground and placed his boot on Liam's stomach. 

"It's been five days since I did this boyo! don't worry kid, just close your eyes like the wimp you are and it will be all over in some minutes." Mr. Dunbar snarled, before he began to kick Liam hard on the stomach.

Liam whimpered and groaned when he felt his dad kicking him multiple times on his stomach and back. He tried to roll over, to call help, but his dad lift him up and punch him on the face. 

Liam cried on the impact, he punch him right in the nose, his dad might broken it.

Liam vision began to blur because of his tears, and the all to familiar ringing noise he heard when his dad smacked the beer bother on his head. He heard his father began to call him faggot, worthless, weak, a disgrace to the family and much more. Every time those words came out of his dad's mouth, Liam could hear his voice getting more far away.

Mr. Dunbar stopped beating up his son when he heard the timer of the microwave began to ring. 

Mr. Dunbar chuckled, "seems it's your lucky day, but next time there's no more timer that would be able to help you." He growled, before he stepped on Liam's hand and walked away.

Liam began to tremble, he let out small sobs and whimpers. He stayed on the floor for some few minutes, before he slowly stood up and limped towards the microwave. 

Opening the microwave was easy, but getting out the food wasn't. The plate was too hot and his hand hurt from how his dad stepped on it. But Liam didn't care, he knew he deserve this punishment, so he suck it up and went limping upstairs. Liam couldn't starve to death, it's been literally five days since he eaten. Liam's dad wasn't going to ruin his appetite. 

He opened the door to his room in pain, and shut it with his feet. He walked towards his bed and sat down. He looked down at the food and admired it, before he eagerly started to eat the tacos.

When he finished eating all of it, he placed the plate on his nightstand and stood up. He limped towards his closet and stood there. Liam slowly brought his gaze up to his mirror, and took a good look at himself.

His nose was red and swollen, he had a cut in his lip and his cheekbone was purple and had a bigger cut. He looked at his hand and saw how his fingers were red and one looked crooked. He brought his gaze up to the mirror again and looked at himself in rage. He couldn't believe how weak he was, he couldn't let his father win all the time. 

But every time Liam finds the courage to fight back, the words his father tells him sink into his heart and brain. 

Liam screamed and punch the mirror, he watched as the glass fell into the ground and spread everywhere.  He fell into his knees and started to cry, he couldn't tell if he was upset or angry, because he was seething.

Liam brought his hands up to his face and began to breath heavily and sob. He rubbed his face angrily and ran a hand through his hair, before he pulled at it and screamed again.

Liam stayed on the floor crying, he didn't have any intention on going anywhere and he definitely doesn't want to sleep now. He just stayed there, in the floor balling his eyes out and thinking if today would be a good day to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone watched stranger things?! Or andi Mack? Omg stranger things WAS AWESOME! And my ship is cannon! Omg I'm so happy :))  
> And andi Mack...Finally! A gay character on Disney, I feel proud of them and happy that they're finally adding a LGBTQ+ character to their channel.   
> Cyrus coming out scene was beautiful, idk if this sounds...idk cheesy? But I wanted to cry when Cyrus came out :((


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait until Saturday so, here's the chapter :3
> 
> Liam's mom name is Angela and Liam's dad name is Robert. :))
> 
> These couple of chapters may sound a bit confusing and have a lot of time skips, but I'm doing it intentionally for some reasons so BARE WIHT ME!
> 
> Sorry for mistakes! I didn't edit this and so sorry if this chapter was confusing :3
> 
> ENJOY!!!! 

Age: Twelve

Liam and Theo wrote to each other 24/7.

Every day Liam would get home from school and he run straight to his desk. He would grab his journal and a pencil and began to write about his day and some events that happened.

Liam felt more closer to Theo than ever, and that goes the same with Mason. Liam is glad that he made another friend, because he never had thought how lonely he could feel without Theo. And it's good to have another friend to hang out with and joke around. 

Theo and Mason were Liam's best friend, of course Liam doesn't like to put numbers on them. But if it was a life or death situation, Liam would definitely pick Theo as his number one best friend, but Mason was still important to him and he loves him just like Theo, well let's not go too far. 

Liam's dad became more aggressive every day, there was even a time Liam needed to be sent to the hospital, yeah it was that bad. The second when Liam's mom found about what Liam's dad was doing to their child, Mrs. Dunbar screamed at him and demanded a divorce.

Liam's mom went rushing to the hospital room where Liam was staying and began to cry right next to Liam's stable body. 

She didn't know what was happening when she wasn't at home, but she takes the blame for what happened to his baby boy. Liam's mom needed to be there for him, but with all the problems going on in her life and other issues, she forgot that she even had a child that needed to be taken care of.

Of course the other half of the blame was Liam's dad, he was that one who started drinking and started to beat up his child. But Liam's mom felt more responsible for almost loosing her only child.

Liam got out of the hospital couple of days later, he was fine, he just needed to rest and take some medicines. 

When Liam's dad was out of the picture and it was just him and his mom, things went back to normal. Liam's mom was there for him more and they bonded more over time. Unfortunately, not everything in life turns out good, or okay.

Because on how Liam's dad used to beat him, Liam became more aggressive and was starting to find it hard to control his anger. At first Liam's mom thought it was normal and it will go away some day. But when Liam was in school, a kid stole Liam's Pokemon card and Liam screamed at his face before he beat up the kid. 

Liam's mom, Angela, immediately took action and took Liam to see a therapist. Apparently, one of her friends recommended her a therapist that deals with children who has IED, Intermittent explosive disorder.

But that didn't work. Liam hated the therapist and did everything in his will to never see that lady ever again. It got to a point where Liam beat up a kid from the waiting room because apparently, that kid called him very bad words and stole Liam's Lego.

Liam thought if he would behave very badly, they would let him go. But that wasn't how it works, instead they move Liam to a more professional therapist who deals with kids that are like him. And of course Liam didn't like it, at all.

His mother told him that if he starts behaving good and can control his anger, they would let him go. So Liam develop a plan.

Liam had told Mason to come to his house, so he can help him to think of a plan to escape that asylum. That's how Liam called it, to him it was plain torture. 

Before Mason arrived, Liam wrote a quick note to Theo. 

Theo!

I need your help! My mom is taking me every weekend to this asylum torture, and I need a plan to escape that thing.

Can you think of anything that can help me not go there anymore? Because I really hate that place, it's creepy and they're all strange. 

And if you're wondering why I go there, apparently I have IED. I don't know what that means, but my mom told me that I can't control my anger very well.

Talk to you later   
L.

Liam quickly rolled up the note and went running to his window. He opened it and placed the note where he placed all of his other notes. Liam closed the window just in time when Mason arrived.

He waited for Mason to come to his room, and when he came, Mason ran over to him and bombarded him with questions.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you dad hurt you? Because if he did I'm going to find that son of a-"

"Mason! I'm okay, I'm not hurt and my dad is in jail, he can't escape from there." Liam reassured him.

Mason sighed in relief before he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "then what's the emergency?" 

"I need your help, I need to escape from this torture and I want you to help me!" Liam exclaimed.

Mason raised an eyebrow, "torture? Are you talking about your therapist, Liam I can't do anything about that."

Liam smiled sheepishly, "but I hate it there, and I don't want to be in there anymore. It makes me uncomfortable and it's creepy." 

Mason rolled his eyes before he sat down on the floor, "Okay I'll help you, but you still owe me those chips." Mason pointed a finger at him.

Liam raised his hands up defensively, "alright, alright I am going to give them to you! But please help me." Liam groaned. 

Mason didn't spoke up after some few seconds, he needed time to think. After awhile of waiting, Liam got impatient and was about to snapped at Mason to hurry up, but Mason began to speak.

"Okay! What about you try and behave good? I know you can't do it, but try faking it that you can control your anger. If they see you that you're doing alright, they let you go and you're free" Mason explained, giving Liam a wide grin when he finished talking.

Liam took a second to ponder. The idea was fine, in fact it was brilliant! The problem was that Liam isn't a great actor, and faking controlling his anger was going to be hard. 

"It's a great idea! But how am I going to fake my anger? You know I suck at acting."

Mason hummed, "Of course it's a great idea, I came up with it. But you're right, you do suck at acting-" Mason pause before he got up and walked towards the window. "Maybe if you practice, you'll get good? Find something to keep you in control, like an anchor?"

"An anchor? What do you mean?" Liam asked, puzzled.

Mason looked through the window, "Someone who keeps you on earth, like if you think about them you'll get calm and in control again." 

Liam furrowed his eyebrows. "how do you know all about this?"

"Because I'm more smarter than you" Mason smiled cheekily at Liam, before he looked through the window again. "Hey Liam, why is there a piece of paper stuck in your window?" 

Liam eyes widen, he ran towards Mason and pushed him aside. Liam chuckled nervously, "ummm, oh that! It's nothing, really it's just a piece of paper."

Mason crossed his arm and raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him.

"I ummm, I still believe in Santa clause and that's the list of all the gifts I want from Christmas?" Liam blurted out, but it came out more like a question than an answer.

Mason snickered, looking at Liam surprised but not amused. "Oh, that's fine! Everyone can believe whatever they want to. But you do know that Santa clause lives in the North Pole, and you need to send him the letter by address." 

Liam nodded sheepishly, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. "Y-yeah I knew that." He squeaked.

Mason nodded back, smiling at his best friend while walking towards the door. "Well, glad I could help but I gotta go. My dad let me go here for a little while, and it's getting dark." 

"Oh okay, see you tomorrow?" 

"Yep, see you tomorrow Li! Good luck and tell me how it went" Mason said before he walked out of the room and left to his house.

Liam watched as Mason closed the door to his bedroom, he immediately turned around to the window and opened it. He grabbed the piece of paper and noticed that wasn't his. Theo already picked up the note Liam wrote him and replaced it with a new note that Theo made.

Liam unfolded the piece of paper eagerly, seeming excited on what Theo wrote him back. 

When he finished unfolding it, he began to read it in a rush.

Wow I never could've had guessed that little Liam would have anger issues.  
If you're going to therapy, then I'm guessing it's because they want to help you. Liam you beat up a kid because he stole your Pokemon card, the value of it wasn't even worth fighting.

Like I don't care if you beat up thousands of kids, you should tho, because you need show them who's in charge. But still...

I would go with that kid's plan, fake that you can control your anger and they will let you go. And when you're out of that place, I hope I see more notes from you, cause it's been days since you last send me a letter.

Good luck Li  
T.R.

Liam was confused when he finished reading the note, how did Theo knew what Mason said? When he came here to pick up the note, did he hear mason? 

Liam didn't know what to think, so he went with Theo hearing Mason when he grabbed Liam's note and placed his. 

He walked towards his closet and pulled out the box he kept all of theo's note. He opened the box and put the note inside of it, where he kept all of other theo's notes. He hid the box back in his closet and closed the door. 

Liam felt exhausted, all of the things he did today and all of the thinking left him fatigued. The only thing Liam wanted to do right now was to take a nap, a long nap.

So Liam jumped into his bed and fell asleep instantly as he touched the sheets. 

In all honestly, Liam needed some rest. All the things he went through was to tiring and stressful for his small body. 

He prefers to worried about the plan and consequences tomorrow, but right now all Liam wants is to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed half of my chapters ends with Liam falling asleep, wow that's just creative! (Notice my sarcasm)


	9. Chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam still has the same age, it's kinda the follow up of the previous chapter.
> 
> I'm still going to update every Saturday or Sunday, but because I have Internet today (Friday) I'm going to update today :3
> 
> This is a short and shitty chapter, ENJOY! :))

Liam got out of therapy few days later. It wasn't an easy thing to do, it was hard for him, especially when he needed to pretend he can control his anger. It took some days for the therapist to accept that Liam was doing fine, and he can handle it.

They were still cautious, they weren't fully sure if Liam could control it. It's kinda not normal for a kid who has IED to fully control his anger and being totally fine, so they were still careful with him.

Liam was nervous when it was time to pretend he's alright, that he can control his anger and calm himself down. 

The people there ran some test on him, to see if Liam was actually capable of controlling it and not explode in any random moment. At first it was hard, but he quickly remembered what Mason told him about his anchor, so he started to think about Theo.

Liam was still confused on what anchor means, but Theo was like a pull to reality for Liam. Theo has been there for him for years, and he's still his best friend and the only friend he ever had. (Besides Mason)

Theo is special for Liam, he helped him through shit and was there to support him. Just thinking about him made Liam calm down, making his anger go away and making him relax. 

The therapist was surprised when Liam started to calm himself down, how Liam was so concentrated on something else that he forgot he was even there. 

The people there weren't so keen to let go of Liam, but he showed improvement and that's the only thing that matters. They released Liam with a warning, telling him if he ever had an episode to come back here and put him in therapy again. 

Liam nodded and gave them a fake smile, wishing he would never have an episode and returning to this hell. 

His mother assured them she would gladly take Liam here again. Telling them before they go that Liam enjoyed being here, and he would be happy to come here again.

Liam looked at his mother like she was crazy, but he quickly shook it off and smiled anyways.

They headed back to their car and got in. When they were inside and buckled up, Angela started the car and headed home.

 

Liam got out of the car as soon as Angela parked, he ran towards the porch and waited impatiently for his mom to open the door. A small smile appeared on Angela's face when she saw how impatient and hyper her son is, she could even tell how relieved Liam was.

Angela walked up to the door and opened it without the keys. Liam looked at his mom confused and before Liam could speak, Angela beat his son to it. "I forgot to lock the door." She said, shrugging a little.

Liam chuckled and nodded, he smiled at his mom before he ran towards the room.

Angela smiled fondly, happy that his son isn't in danger anymore and Robert is out of the picture now. She walked to the kitchen and began to prepare food, she is going to make lasagna and rice for lunch.

While she was preparing the food, she stumble across an old picture of her and theo's mom. They were in the park sitting on the bench, smiling towards the camera whilst hugging each other.

She smiled sadly at the memory of theo's mom, of the Raeken family. They were such a happy family, it's devastating how the family ended up. Angela misses Mrs. Raeken a lot, they were best friends since Liam was 6, and just the thought of her committing suicide is depressing. She hoped that wherever the family is, except Mr. Raeken, is resting in peace. But little did she know, that unfortunately that wasn't the case at all.

 

Meanwhile, Liam was in his room playing video games. He didn't know what else to do, he could call Mason, but he then remembered that Mason was going to a doctor's appointment today. 

After awhile of playing video games, Liam got bored and decided to write a note to Theo. When Liam was at the psychiatrist, he heard someone yelled a word he never heard of before. He didn't know if Theo knew that kind of word either, but Liam decided to give it a try, he was really curious to know what it meant.

He got up and went to his desk, Liam sat down on his chair and bring himself more closer towards the desk. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, then he began to write messily.

Theo

Mason (and yours?) plan worked! I got out of that place and now I'm free. Also, I been wanting to ask you if the hat the was outside my window yesterday was yours? I remember you had a hat like that, so I was wondering if you left it there when you were picking up my note. 

Liam paused. He remembered now that he didn't make any note to Theo yesterday. And Theo didn't left any notes either. Liam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before he shook it off, maybe Theo came to visit or something, who knows. He proceeded to write.

Anyways, today was last day fo going to that hell but when I was in there, I heard a kid yelled the word gay... What does that mean?

I may heard of that word a couple of times in school, but I still don't know what it means. Do I sound stupid not knowing it? I probably do, don't I   
Forget what I say, See you some day T :)

Bye  
L

 

Satisfied with the note, he got up and went towards his window. He opened it and placed the note where he typically puts it. He then closed the window and walked to his tv. He sat down at the floor and picked up the controller, continuing playing video games whilst waiting for Theo to write back.


	10. Chapter ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...again  
>  This is left of what happened in the previous chapter :3
> 
> Sorry for the shitty short chapters, I have a good excuse but I forgot cause it's very late where I live and I'm literally falling asleep.
> 
> So...ENJOY! :))

The next day, Liam woke up a little early than usual. He slept fine but his brain decided that he had enough sleep, so he woke up at 5:00 am in the morning.

Liam rubbed his sleepy eyes and got up from his warm bed. It was too early to eat breakfast and he didn't wanted to make any noise that could wake up his mom. Not knowing what to do, he walked to his window in a daze and sat down at the edge. Liam didn't know what he was doing, his brain was still half asleep and the only thing he could think of is going back to bed and hide under his cozy blankets.

After awhile of staring at forest, he noticed a small rolled up paper at the dent of the window. At first Liam thought nothing of it, until he realized it's a new note from Theo. 

His brain was now more wide awake, he opened the window a little too harsh and he yanked the note a bit too excitedly from the dent. He opened it in a rush and began to read it in a whisper.

Hey L 

And um yeah, that hat is mine but...I decided to gift it to you because you're my best friend, and I want you to have something of mine so you can remember me. 

And yes Liam, I know what the word gay means and you don't sound stupid at all. Some people don't know what it means either, until they search it up.   
Gay means that you like the same gender, there's another word for it and it's called homosexual.   
If you're still confused, it basically means boys likes boys. They like like boys and want to date them. It's okay if you're gay Li, if you like a boy there's nothing wrong with it, it's fine. 

And it also goes the same with girls, they can like other girls too and date them. 

 

Good luck Li  
T.R.

Liam re-read the note a lot of times. At first Liam was confused because he forgot what he told Theo in the notes the other day, until it hit him that he asked Theo what the word gay meant.

Liam didn't know what to think of it, if Theo says that being gay is okay then Liam is fine with it. Of course Liam wasn't gay, well that's what he thinks. For some odd reason Liam got a bit offended when Theo asked him if he was gay. 

He doesn't know why he feels offended, but there was a side of him that was in denial of him liking boys.

Liam didn't write back, instead he left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. When Liam entered the kitchen, he saw a bouquet of flowers on the table and a small envelope besides it. He walked towards it and picked up the envelope. 

In cursive, it said Liam's mom name and a heart at the end. Liam was about to rip open the envelope until he heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. He quickly put the envelope back where he found it and ran to the fridge, opening it in time as Angela walked in the kitchen.

"Mom why is there flowers on the table?" Liam asked his mom, while he pretend to look for food in the fridge.

Angela hesitated for a moment, before she grinned at her son. "Oh that, oh it's just a small gift that a nice man brought me." 

Liam turned around to face his mother. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, waiting for his mother to tell him the entire truth.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Liam is nothing trust me, a nice man gave me some flowers, it's not a big deal sweetie. Now forget about the flowers an start thinking what you want for breakfast, cause I'm starving!" 

Liam looked at her mom suspiciously, before he shrug it off and smiled. "I'm craving pancakes" Liam smirked.

Angela gave Liam a goofy smile, "Well I'm craving chocolate chips pancakes with whip cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top" Angela winked.

Liam gasped and grinned widely. He ran to the cabinets and grabbed the pancake batter. 

"Let's make pancakes!" He yelled excitedly.

Angela laughed, watching her son in awe. She's thankful how lucky she gotten, especially now with a certain someone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again with another update in Friday :3 
> 
> Idk what else to say that sorry for any Mistakes, I didn't edit this and I'm very tired rn.
> 
> Also! Thank you all for the wonderful feedback :3 all of your comments makes my day and inspire me to write more! I love you guys and...ENJOY! ;))

Age: Thriteen

_Hey Theo_   
_Today I'm going to meet someone special, that's what my mom told me._   
_I don't know who this "special" someone is but my mom told me that it's important and I need to act good._   
_Also, thanks for chocolate chips cookies shape like a werewolf! They were delicious, i didn't know you can bake._

_L_

Liam smiled proudly at the note and got up. He quickly went to his window to place the note there, so Theo can get it later.

He closed the window shut and went towards his mirror. He remembered when he broke the old one, his mom needed to buy him a new mirror. Liam's mom question him how or who broke the mirror when she saw it all shattered in Liam's room. Liam told her a lie, saying it was his dad that broke it. But the truth was that Liam was the one who broke it, seeming angry with himself and with his life.

Liam's mom didn't question him any further, instead she went out to buy him a new one. Liam appreciated his mom for doing that, even though Liam wouldn't mind if he doesn't have a mirror.

**(Why am I talking about mirrors?)**

Liam looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his bow tie, before he fixed his hair and shirt. He was wearing a red button up shirt with black jeans and black converse.

Liam and his mom are going out to dinner to meet this certain special someone. Liam still didn't know who it was, but he had a suspicion it might be his mom's new boyfriend.

Liam didn't mind his mom dating people, he just wanted her to be happy and find love again. Someone who isn't like his dad, someone who would make his mom and him happy.

"Honey! We're going now, come down please" he heard his mom shout.

Liam checked himself one more time, before he got out of his room and went downstairs towards his mom.

"Liam, I want you to meet Dr. Geyer" Angela introduced her boyfriend to Liam.

Liam smiled at the man and shook his hand. The man who supposedly name is Dr. Geyer shook his hand back and grinned at him.

"You're a doctor huh?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dr. Geyer chuckled, "Yes I am, why? You don't like doctors?" Dr. Geyer asked, raising an eyebrow cheekily.

"I'm not very fond of them, but I can make an exception for you" Liam gave him a small smile.

Dr. Geyer chuckled and smiled, he's already liking this kid.

Angela wiped a tear from her eye. "This is very nice, ha look! You're already making me cry" Angela sniffled. "But can we already get going, I'm starving to be honest" she gave them a lopsided grin.

Both of the boys laughed. "Sure, me too" they both said in sync.

Dr. Geyer and Liam turned around to looked at each other, before they broke down laughing. Angela joined them too.

 

  
~*~

 

  
They were at the restaurant, sitting in a booth. Liam never been out to a fancy restaurant, so this was kinda overwhelming to him.

"Honey? What do you want to eat" Angela asked her child.

Liam looked at the menu and frowned. Everything was fish, too spicy, and other kind of sea food there is. Liam turned the menu towards the back and saw the kids section. Liam felt a bit stupid ordering from the kids menu. But he really didn't like sea food, especially spicy stuff, so he sucked it up and chose a pepperoni pizza to eat.

"Can I have pizza? Pepperoni please" Liam said, smiling at the waitress.

The waitress nodded and smile, writing what Liam ordered in the little notebook she's holding.

After they ordered what they wanted and the waitress left, Dr. Geyer turned his attention to Liam and smiled at him.

"So Liam, how it's going in school? Are you doing alright?" Dr. Geyer asked him.

Liam cleared his throat. "Umm okay I guess? My grades are fine besides math, but I'm going to tutoring" Liam replied, seeming a bit nervous of the questions he's asking.

Dr. Geyer nodded. "That's good Liam. Do you have any friends?"

Liam brought his gaze down to his hands. He started to play with the buttons of his shirt. "Yeah his name is Mason, he's my best friend! Besides Theo." Liam blurted out.

Angela furrowed her eyebrows. "What did you say sweetie?"

Liam eyes widen, the realization of what he said hitting him. He forgot that Theo was supposedly 'dead' and nobody knows that he's alive.

"Ummm I-I don't, I m-meant" Liam stammered.

"Who is this Theo boy?" Dr. Geyer asked, now curious on why they were reacting this way.

Angela sighed. "Theo used to be Liam's best friend. But unfortunately his sister Tara got-" Angela hesitate for a moment before she began to speak again. "She got murder, they found her dead in a river. Their dad was put to blame and their mother committed suicide, and then Theo went missing and they couldn't find him" Angela whispered.

Dr. Geyer nodded and smiled at them apologetically. "I'm sorry, I heard a little about what happened. It was the Raeken's family, right"

Angela nodded sadly. "Yeah, that's right."

There was a moment of silence after that. Some minutes past until their food arrived. Liam felt bad for putting the mood like this, for making her mom sad and awkward with Dr. Geyer.

The waitresses handed out the food before she left. Dr. Geyer cleared his throat and grabbed a fork. "Let's enjoy this dinner, let's talk about something else. We're are here to spend time with each other and get to know us better, isn't that right?" Dr. Geyer raised an eyebrow.

Angela chuckled. "Yep, that's right. And you're absolutely right! We're here to know each other and spend time with each other" Angela smirked. "Now, let's eat!"

"Yeah!" Liam beamed, before he grabbed a slice of pizza and shove it in his mouth.

 

 

~*~

 

 

When they arrived home, Liam felt exhausted. He literally crawled the way up to his room, into his bed.   
Liam just wanted to sleep, he didn't care if he still had his shoes, his shirt or jeans. He just wanted to close his eyes and dream.

Of course, that got interrupted by the sound of knocking coming towards his window. At first he ignored it, until the knocking noise turned into a banging noise.

Liam jolted out of his bed and ran towards his window. He wanted to kill whoever was knocking on his window. He opened the window and looked outside, he didn't see anything, just the darkness of the night. That was until he notice a piece of blue paper, and that definitely wasn't the note he left there.

He grabbed it and got inside of his room again. He quickly but quietly closed the window before he sat on the floor.

He unfolded it and began to read it.

_Can you stop sending me notes! It's getting annoying you now, I don't care about what you do or who you are going to see.  
I'm going to stop sending notes too, what I do is none of your business._

_And stop calling me your best friend, we're not friends anymore, actually we never were! So shut up and stop sending me those stupid little notes of yours , I got better things to do than read about your pathetic life. I get it Liam, you can't control your anger, too bad! I can't do anything about it, suck it up like your dad used to tell you._

_And I'm serious, STOP SENDING ME NOTES!_

_T.R._

  
Liam read through the paper in shocked. He couldn't believe Theo was saying this to him. He shook his head in denial and wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes.

This clearly had to be a joke, it got to be.

Liam got up from the floor and went towards his bed. He laid down and tucked himself in. Liam closed his eyes and told himself that in the morning, everything will go back to normal. Theo would send him another note saying that it was just a joke, it was just a prank, and everything will be all fine.

But sadly, that didn't happened the next morning. Or the day after that, or the week after that, or the month after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sorry, but it needed to happen ._.


	12. Chapter twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be busy this Friday, Saturday and Sunday. So here's the chapter :3
> 
> Enjoy! :))

Age: Fourteen

A year passed since Liam heard about Theo. At first he was crushed when he read Theo's note again in the next morning. He just couldn't believe his best friend was telling him this, the friend _he_ grew up with and admire so much.

He started to avoid Mason at school and his anger was getting out of control again. Without Theo, Liam felt a piece of him die. That sounded cheesy, but it was the truth.

Months passed and Liam was getting a bit worse, but this time he let Mason in and told him what happened. Mason understood Liam and forgave him.

Mason wanted to help Liam, to make him happy again. But he didn't know how to do it. Mason tried everything in his will to cheer up Liam, and he succeeded eventually.

A whole year passed since Liam received the note, and Liam started to accept it. Well kind of, he was still sad that Theo didn't wanted to be friends anymore, but Liam grown to the fact that he lost his best friend. And well, it was going to hurt but he will get over it some day.

Now, Liam was at Mason's house. They were both playing video games in Mason's new PlayStation he got for Christmas.

"Hey Li?" Mason asked, moving the controller furiously.

"Mmm?" Liam hummed in response.

"Please don't get mad but I ummm-" Mason paused.

Liam looked at Mason concerned. He paused the game and fully turned to looked at him, giving Mason a small smile. "It's okay mase just tell me, I won't be mad, I promise." Liam reassured.

Mason nodded. "Umm Imaybekindagaypleasedonttellanyone" Mason blurted out in a breath.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?"

Mason sighed. "I'm kinda gay okay!"

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Kinda gay?"

Mason rolled his eyes. "Gay! Fully gay" Mason snapped. "I like like boys and I want to kiss them and date them and stuff."

Liam nodded and smiled. "That cool mase! I'm proud of you."

Mason stared at Liam confused. He was expecting Liam to go off at him, telling him that gays are disgusting and a disgrace of God. But the reaction he got out of Liam was definitely not something Mason was expecting at all.

"You're not mad? Or disgusted?" Mason asked in disbelief.

Liam chuckled, "why should I be mad? If you like boys then it's okay Mason. I accept you, you're my best friend."

Mason smiled at Liam. "Thanks Li, you're my best friend too." Mason reached for the control and before he pressed the button to un paused it, he turned around to look at Liam. "Hey umm, do you like boys?"

Liam turned away from Mason, bringing his gaze down to his hands. Liam started to play with the hem of his shirt before he sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe? I'm still not sure."

Mason nodded. "Did you had feelings for this Theo guy?" He asked curiously.

Liam pondered that for a minute. He knew that he was close to Theo, and they did a lot of stuff normal friends wouldn't do. Maybe at some point Liam did had feelings for him, but Liam was too young to understand, _he_ is still too young to fully understand what he prefers. Liam knew there was a feeling he never experienced every time he was with Theo, but part of him was in denial, he didn't wanted to like him more than a friend.

Liam shook his head and groaned, "Mason I don't know. Can we just continue to play please" Liam begged, giving Mason the puppy eyes.

Mason rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, let's play!"

Both of the boys grabbed their controllers and continued to play halo for the rest of the afternoon.

 

  
~*~

 

 

When Liam got home it was already dark. He quietly unlocked the front door and got in as quiet as possible he could. Unfortunately, Liam didn't quiet succeed on that.

"I remember that I told you to be home at 7:00 Liam!" Angela scowled him.

Liam turned around to face his mom and pout. "I know mom but time flies! I didn't check the clock right and I'm sorry." Liam gave her his best puppy face ever.

Angela sighed. "I give you this one Liam Dunbar, but if this happens again you're grounded." Angela told him firmly.

"But mom! That's not fair" Liam whined. "You're only going to ground me because I came 1 hour late!?" Liam exclaimed.

Angela eyes widen, she placed her hands on her hip and glare at her son. "Honey, you came 3 hours late!"

Liam eyes widen and he felt his jaw clenched. Time does flies, because Liam remember he left Mason house at 8:30. Or was it 9:00?

Liam shook his head and smiled at his mother apologetically. He didn't know it was that late, but this was the last time it was going to happen. Because Liam was sure he would never come home this late, especially if there's a murder or a thief out there that can harm Liam. "I'm sorry mom, it won't happen again I promise."

Angela nodded, she had a big scowl on her face. "That's right, I told you all the things that can happen to you sweetie. I don't want anything to happen to you, I love you."

Liam rolled his eyes but nodded. "I love you too mom."

Liam glance at his mom one more time before he went up to his room. When he got to his room, he took off his backpack and threw it on the floor. He quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed.

Liam stared at the paper that was crumbled up on his floor. He picked it up and unfolded it.

Liam knew this was another note from Theo, but this was ages ago. It was the very first notes Theo wrote when he told Liam he was going to start writing to him.

Liam didn't wanted to read it. He already accepted that Theo wasn't going to write anything to him anymore, and the fact that he isn't going to see him in person ever again. But the truth is the Liam misses him a lot, he misses when they sent notes like those cheesy couple in cliché movies. He misses telling Theo about practically anything and Theo telling him facts about old myths and weird stories about creatures.

Liam knew that truth, but he didn't wanted to admit it. He doesn't want to cry over some stupid boy who used to be his best friend. But sometimes it's okay to show a little bit of emotions, that's what his mom said to him once.

Liam sighed and rolled over. He brought the paper with him and began to read. Liam couldn't help it, he promised himself this was the last note he would ever read in his entire life.

_Hey Li!_

_I'm sorry to hear about what happened with that kid. He's a jerk, don't listen to him. Probably just a spoiled little brat trying to gain attention :/_

_Hey have you ever heard about the Charybdis? It actually used to be a sea monster, but then later it go rationalized as a whirlpool. The sea monster used to live under a small rock. The opposite of her was the Scylla, another sea monster, that lived inside a much larger rock._

_I never seen it in person before, but my friends have a piece of its skin. It's disgusting! I don't like to touch it but they told me I got to learn how to handle slobbery things, even if I don't like how they feel or smell. I still don't know if the Charybdis still exist, my friends won't answer that question. The only thing I know is that it still remains as a myth to humans today, and they mostly believe that it was just a whirlpool._

_I believe it's the sea monster, because I learn that everything in myths can be possible. Look out for monster Li, I don't want you to get eaten. Especially look under your bed, maybe there's one right now and you don't even know it!_

_That's it for now, take care  
T.R._

  
Liam smiled at the note whilst reading it. He remembers the day he read this note, he got scarred for weeks. He kept checking under his bed if there was any monster that could kidnap him or eat him, until he realized Theo was just joking and messing with him.

He still doesn't know if Theo was telling the truth, about his friends having a piece of skin from that sea monster. But it was fun to imagine they did, and it's also fun thinking about that sea creature being real. After all, it's just a plain old myth.

Liam closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath. He doesn't want to think about Theo anymore, he wants to forget him. And reading theo's old notes aren't going to help getting him out of his mind.

Liam crumbled the piece of paper and threw it on the bin next to his nightstand. If he wanted to forget about him, he needs to start by throwing all of the notes he kept from Theo.

Liam promised himself that he Liam Dunbar, was going to forget all about Theo Raeken. Even if it's hard and painful.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding, Liam anger issues, mother and son bonding time. (< kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED! Sorry For Mistakes.
> 
> I'm sick, this chapter is shitty and crappy, and I been super busy with life and school that I'm running out of excuses.
> 
> Not but seriously tho, I'm super busy and I need to finish some projects and paper work. I'm going to update till January or February, when I have time. 
> 
> ANYWAYS! Enjoy :3
> 
> OH AND! The next chapter is a time skip!!! It's start when Liam is already a werewolf (s5)

Age: Fifteen

Liam ended up not throwing away Theo's notes. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. Those notes are important to him, those notes are his past, he doesn't want to throw away the last things he has of Theo.

Liam accepts that he can't forget Theo that easily. But months passed and the thought of Theo never pops out in his mind, and nobody seems to bring up Theo's name anymore. To be honest, Liam is starting to forget about him, even if it's over time. 

Right now, Liam was in his bedroom fixing his bow tie and his hair. Today was the day Angela and Dr. Geyer are going to get married. The doctor popped the question when they were out on a family vacation. He took them to Hawaii only to have a romantic night whit Angela, and Liam to see all the cool places Hawaii has to offer. 

Liam was excited when Angela showed him the ring, he couldn't wait to have a new dad. When they got home, liam went straight to Mason house and told him the news, Mason was happy for Liam and his mom. They deserve to be happy again, and Dr. Geyer looks like the right man for that.

The wedding was going to be in an opening. Angela wanted to be wed in nature, and Dr.Geyer preferred to be on the outside where there's fresh air.

Liam didn't mind at all, as long as there's no bees, then his totally fine with it. 

Liam looked at himself one more time in the mirror before he walked downstairs into the living room. He sat down on the couch, waiting for his soon-to-be-step-father to come down for them to leave and arrived at the wedding. 

Liam's mom is at a friend's house, getting ready for her big day. Apparently if you look at the bride before the wedding starts, it's bad luck. Liam still couldn't believe they believe in that shit, but maybe it was just an excuse to keep the lovers apart from each other. 

 

 

Twenty minutes past and Dr.Geyer was ready to go to the the place they're supposed to be right now. Dr. Geyer walked towards the front door while mumbling something under his breath, he didn't even bother telling Liam that it was ready to go. Liam jumped out of the couch and went running outside towards the car. He climbed in the passenger seat in a rush, and buckled up as fast as he could. 

Dr. Geyer chuckled at Liam's enthusiasm, he was happy that he was going to have him as his child. "Are you ready boy?" He asked, giving Liam a wide grin.

Liam nodded eagerly. "So ready!" He beamed.

Dr. Geyer smiled and started the car, before he pressed at the petal and drove towards the wedding place.

 

~*~

 

Liam watch as the father finished his sentence and pronounced them husband and wife. Liam couldn't help the tears in his eyes when he saw how his mom smiled fondly at Dr. Geyer before she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him passionately.

Liam cringed at that and quickly turned away. But he was still happy for his mom and his stepdad.

 

 

When the wedding was over, everybody entered inside a building, where the aftermath party of the wedding is held. When Liam entered the place, he walked straight towards the table where the food is. He grabbed a plate and started to pick every delicious food he can spot. 

It took Liam 10 seconds to pick half of the goodies that were in the table. He even grabbed another plate to put the desserts he spot in another table near the dance floor. 

He placed the plates on a table and sat down on the chair. Liam picked an empty table he spotted near the end of the building, he wanted to be alone to enjoy his food.

When Liam was almost finish eating, the kid of one of Liam's mom decided it was the best time to pick on Liam. The kid ran towards Liam and spilled the water he was holding on Liam's hair.

"Oops sorry dumbar, didn't see you there," the kid snickered, giving Liam a sly smirk when he saw the look on his face.

Liam clenched his fist and scrunched his nose in anger. Liam could already fill the rage boiling inside of him, especially because that was the same kid the pushed him in the playground when they were kids.

It was a long time ago, but every kid watched how Liam was vulnerable. And instead of helping him, they laughed at his face, making Liam blush in embarrassment. And it didn't help when Liam piss himself, that only made it worse. After that incident happened, Liam was the target of bullies, and they kept reminding him of the time his piss himself in third grade. 

Liam hated the kid with all his life, the humiliation Liam went through was enough for his EID to spike up. 

Liam couldn't help himself when he felt his fist making impact on the boy's face. He also couldn't help when he grabbed the boy from his hair and smacked his face on the table. 

After that, it was all his anger that took over him. It was a mess of two rolling bodies on the floor. The boy who spilled his drink was trying to hit Liam on the stomach, but Liam noticed what he was trying to do so he step on his hand. 

It was seconds that everyone noticed. Dr. Geyer and the kid's dad went rushing towards them, trying to pull them apart.

Dr. Geyer successfully pull Liam apart from the kid, trying to calm an angry Liam that looked like he was about to kill someone. 

The kid who Liam was fighting had scratches and bruises in his body and looked like he was about to break down. 

Liam had also some few scratches and bruises, but they didn't hurt a lot. The adrenaline pumping in Liam's body made him almost feel numb.   
Angela came up to Liam and pull him out of his newly husband grip. She hugged Liam and check to see if he was fine, Angela already now why this happened and she didn't know who to blame.

 

The wedding party ended quickly than intended. The kid's parent driving him to a hospital, it ended up that Liam hit him hard in his head, making the boy bleed and a scar form. 

Liam didn't mean to cause all of this chaos, but he couldn't control his anger. Liam knew his mom would force him to go to therapy again, try and get Liam to control himself again, but Liam still hoped his mom would forget therapy and just let Liam be. Of course that's not an option, it's not a good idea letting Liam be when he has anger issues, that can cause some serious problems. But Liam still hoped going to that place he called hell wasn't an option. 

 

The ride home was silent, Angela was to busy thinking about something and Dr. Geyer didn't know what to say. Liam hoped his step-father won't ask his mom for a divorce, seeing as his step-father saw the fight between him and Roy. 

Liam felt ashamed for causing all this mess, even though Roy was the first one to start it. Liam was scared that his new step-father wouldn't love him and would leave his mom and him because of Liam's IED. 

"Sweetie?" Angela spoke up.

Liam didn't know if his mom was talking to him or his step-dad, but Liam still hummed in response, in case his mother was talking to him.

"How do you feel about going to therapy with Dr. Leanheart again?" Angela asked, looking at Liam through the rear mirror.

Liam shrugged, he didn't know what to say. 

Angela sighed, "Liam, honey I'm asking you this because I want to know if you're comfortable in seeing the therapist again. You don't have to go if you don't like it there." 

Liam shrugged again. "I don't like it there mom," he mumbled.

"What was that honey?" Angela asked confused, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I said I don't like it there, they threat me like I'm some type of bomb and if they're not careful with me, I may explode in any second," Liam said, letting out a shaky sigh and looking at his mom with sad eyes.

Angela nodded. "Sweetie, I don't think you're a bomb. But you also need to learn how to control your anger, I don't want you to hurt anybody, I don't want you to hurt yourself." 

Liam looked down at his shoes in shame, his mom had a point. But still, he hated that place and he doesn't want to go there ever again. "I promise you I will try to control my anger, but please don't send me there, please" Liam pleaded, wiping his teary eyes with the sleeves of his tuxedo.

Angela sighed and smiled sweetly at Liam, she nodded and chuckle a little bit. "I promise honey, now go too sleep. We're going to be here for a while, the ride back home is long and it's already night time." 

Liam smiled back at her, laying down on the back seat of the car and finding a comfortable position to sleep. When he found it, he closed his eyes and drifted to a black abyss, where it was peaceful and there wasn't any problems or issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the boy name Liam fought is Roy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this awful written story! Love you guys with all my heart <3 Good luck and take care!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back from my break! And then I'm going to be in another break again, yay!
> 
> I'm going to re-edit all the chapters because I found a lot of grammar mistakes and I'm going to change some few details, not a lot, just tiny ones.
> 
> WARNING!  
> Mention of sexual activity and there's Layden in this chapter, a lot of Layden.
> 
> Look, I ship thiam and thiam is going to be endgame in this story but...Hayden was Liam's first everything. We cannot ignore the fact that Hayden was Liam's first love. So I want to explore Hayden and Liam's relationship. (But it's gonna end someday because thiam gotta happen soon, not too soon tho, but you know...)
> 
> ENJOY!

Age: 16

After the incident occurred at Liam's mom wedding, a lot of things changed for Liam. Like how he needed to change schools because he couldn't control his anger and snapped, making him ruin a teacher's car. And how he almost died on the roof of a hospital, and then a crazy dude bite him to try and save him, making him turn into a werewolf.

And that crazy dude had even more crazy friends, but those crazy friends helped him with all the werewolf stuff and eventually, they became _his_ friends.

Yeah, a lot of crazy and weird stuff happened in Liam's life, and the least he expected was to become a supernatural creature. But in a strange way, Liam was okay with that. At first, he didn't believe anything about the supernatural and definitely not werewolf's. But after being bitten, he needed to accept the reality of what he become, even if it was really difficult to believe.

It wasn't that bad, yeah sure, he almost killed some few people and he's traumatized. But he made a lot of great friendships and met people he only imagined when he was a little kid.

He knew about the consequences of being a werewolf, let alone, a supernatural creature. And those consequences were hunters and well, other dangerous monsters out there. So he decided on not to tell his parents. He didn't wanted them to not love him anymore and throw him out, to see him as a monster that might eat them in their sleep, but hiding stuff from your parents is really hard.

Like right now, Liam is sitting in the sofa watching his mom pace back and fort in the living room. She had one hand rubbing her temple and the other one was placed on her belly. "Agh fine! Don't tell me, but I just want you to know that I am you mother Liam! And I know when you're hiding stuff from me."

Liam sighed and rolled his eyes, "I know mom, but I'm not hiding anything from you." He said, looking at his mom directly at her eyes.

Liam wasn't good at lying, but he learn this trick from Malia. His heart was beating ten times faster than normal human beings, but his mom looked like she believed it, so it was okay.

"Okay honey, I believe you. But if there's anything you want to tell me, please do. I will always love you no matter what." Angela said, she smiled fondly at his son before she walked up to him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Liam watched his mom walk away into the kitchen. When he was sure his mom was out of sight and earshot, he took a deep breath and sighed loudly. It was a close one, but his mom always believed all the lies he said in his life, well...half of them.

Liam stood up from the couch and went upstairs to his bedroom. When he was inside, he jumped on his bed and grabbed his phone. He turn in on and send a quick text to Hayden, asking her if she still wants to go on a date with him.

Hayden and Liam didn't get along very well, but that changed when Liam accidentally turned into a werewolf in front of her and she punched him. It was a weird talk they had between them, but Hayden promised him not to tell anyone, but there was a catch. The catch was if Liam invited her to see the new movie Hayden was so desperate to watch. If he did take her, she wouldn't say a word to anyone, if not we'll...I think you know what'll she do.

Liam didn't have another choice, so he took her to the movies. It was great, the movie wasn't that bad and Liam enjoyed being there with Hayden. Anyways, it was just a platonic date, or so he thought. When Liam dropped her off to her house, Hayden promised him again to never tell anyone of what she saw, before she leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Liam was stunned at first, he definitely didn't expected that. After awhile, he felt something weird in his stomach and he felt helpless. Even though the kiss was quick, it felt amazing. Her lips against his felt magical, and he wanted to kiss her again.

And days past, and he could finally do it again. At first it was just heavy make-out sessions, without doing anything dirty. It was just making out, like lovers, but without the sex or other things.

And then it was the blowjobs. Blowjobs, handjobs and some occasional fingering. It felt good for both of them, but they still didn't put a label on them, they were both not ready.

And after some weeks, Liam finally gathered the courage to ask Hayden out. When Liam asked her, he was very nervous. He never asked any girl out before, this was his first time, but he sucked it up and tried not to panic. Hayden found it adorable how Liam was so nervous and his stuttering was very cute.

Hayden pretended to be thinking about it, but in her mind she was screaming from excitement. She gave Liam a nod and told him to pick her out at 6:00. Liam immediately nodded and planted a kiss on her cheek, Hayden blushed but she smiled anyways.

And that bring us to the present, where right now Liam was still in his bed without getting ready to his date.

Don't take it wrong, Liam is super excited about his date with Hayden but, he didn't felt like going out today. He didn't understand why he felt like this, he just felt sad for no reason, and that scared him.

Maybe it was because he found someone's old hat in the basement when he helped his stepdad cleaned it yesterday. He hardly remember who it belong, and he knew it wasn't his or his mom, until memories when he was younger flooded back to him. He tried so hard to forget _him_ , and he did. He barely remembered that person until he stumbled across his old hat in the basement.

Liam knew it was lame to be sad over someone who isn't in his life anymore, but he just missed him so much. He didn't even know how much he missed him, until memories began to overtake his brain, and the pain hit him again.

He picked up his phone and checked the time, it was 5:20. He still had time to shower and get dressed, and that's what he did.

He quickly took a quick shower and got dressed so fast. He didn't care if he looked good or not, he just wanted to pick up Hayden on time. He checked the clock again and it was 5:45, he cursed and grabbed his cologne before he sprayed a bit too much all over his body. He grabbed his phone and fixed his hair quickly, he then went downstairs and grabbed the keys to his mom's car.

"Mom, I'm going out!" Liam shouted.

"Okay honey! Stay safe and get home by 10!" Liam's mom shouted back.

Liam smiled and walked towards the front door. But before he opened it and walked out of the house, he spotted an old hat laying on the floor behind an umbrella.

Liam wanted to turned around and leave, but he felt like the hat was calling him. That sounds dumb, but Liam couldn't help it when he grabbed the hat and stepped out of the house with it.

 

When he was in the car, he threw the hat in the backseat. Liam didn't know why he brought the hat with him, but he wanted it close to him, where he can keep an eye on it.

With one last glance at the backseat, Liam turned on the car and drove to Hayden's house.

  
~*~

  
"This date is amazing so far Liam, the food was delicious, I didn't take you as the 'fancy guy' type." Hayden complimented Liam, getting more closer to him than she already is.

Liam and Hayden's date is going pretty good so far. They went to the movies to see a new horror film, and then they went to a fancy restaurant Liam managed to get reservations. And now, they were just walking around the park, enjoying each other's company.

If Liam can be completely honest, this was the best day for him. He had a lot of fun with Hayden and he really likes her. But, there's just something bothering him at the back of his neck, a certain thought he wants to forget, but he can't.

He pushed the thought away though, he didn't wanted to ruined the already perfect date with Hayden.

"What do you want to-oh my god! Look Liam, there's a bonfire!" Hayden squealed.

Liam looked where Hayden was pointing at and she was right. There is a bonfire in the middle of the park at night, and for Liam it looked kinda suspicious, but maybe it wasn't and he was just overthinking stuff.

The both of them walked towards it and asked the people if they can join. The kind strangers said yes and told them everyone was welcome to join.

The view was beautiful, people were laughing and smiling, some of them were making out in the corners or just cuddling with their loved ones. There were little kids dancing around the fire singing songs, and some of them were sitting on the grass roasting marshmallows. It was a beautiful view for the both of them, the night couldn't get any better.

Liam put an arm around Hayden's waist, and Hayden placed her hand on top of Liam's. Liam stared at the bonfire until he remembered something important. He removed his hand from Hayden's waist and went running back to his car.

Hayden watched as Liam ran back to his car, opening it and grabbing something from the backseat. She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side, but she didn't put a lot of thought into it, maybe Liam forgot something in his car and he's getting it right now.

When Liam got back to the place where Hayden was, he stood next to Hayden and stared at the fire immensely. Now was a good chance to take a good notice at Liam's features, she couldn't do it before because they were too busy making out or doing other nasty stuff.

She noticed there was something uncomfortable in Liam's eyes, like a hint of sadness and regret. She also saw how his features changed from confused to numbness. It looked like Liam spark died when he went to grab the thing from the car.

Hayden wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know how to. She was about to grab his hand until Liam slowly began to walk towards the big fire. She didn't follow him, it looked like something Liam needed to do alone, and even if Hayden didn't know what, she didn't wanted to intrude.

When Liam reached the fire and was close enough, but not too closed to burn, he closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

He didn't know why he felt a rush of sadness, but this hat meant a lot to him. Yeah, it may be just a piece of old fabric that is wearing out, but the memories he has with this hat are important to him.

He brought the hat close to his chest and squeezed it, he took a small whiff of it and boy! It still smells like him.

He took a last look at the old hat before he threw it in the fire and watched it burn. __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay writing Layden was strange and then when I mention the sexual stuff...BLEH! 
> 
> I felt so uncomfortable writing that, I haven't gotten used to it, ew. Well too bad, I hope you enjoyed this story.


	15. Discontinued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry :((

Heyyy guys! Umm

I guess y'all now what this is going to be about because of the title. Look, I have a reason so let me explain :3 

I freaking love thiam! I do, and I still like them, I'm still into the fandom and I love thiam fanfics. BUT I'm...I want...to try something different in another fandom. I got into Kpop...not that recent, but Kpop has taken over my life completely and I need help :) but because of that I also discover their ships and now I want to write about them here.

I also got no inspiration for this story so sorry :(( I tried but I don't know how to continue it and I'm super busy lately. High school is a bish and teachers are mean and I have a lot of homework and projects to do, that it's stressing me out and idk if I can keep doing this au.  
(Also my writing is shitty and it has a lot of mistakes that I'm too lazy to fix...that's the other other reason, my writing is awful! Tbh I think now it has gotten a bit better? But...yep)

Again, SO SORRY! I love all of you guys and thank you for reading and supporting this story:3 I might erase this au too, sorry :(( it's my decision and idk if someone can change my mind (unless they can but who knows)

Sorry again and have a nice day! Take care, all of you, including YOU, who's reading this. Please take care and continue loving thiam <3

LOVE YOU! -Lizzie

**Author's Note:**

> Stydia, Scisaac, and Morey are going to appear later on! For now it's just the relationship between Theo and Liam :3
> 
> !ALSO!! The "Age:" is Liam's age NOT THEO's!


End file.
